


Russian Roulette

by AvocadorableB



Series: Love Scenarios [2]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Bridge - Freeform, F/M, Kissing, Might be steamy, Mnet Asian Music Awards, Mnet sucks :/, One Night Stands, Oneshot, Rip hearts, mama 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvocadorableB/pseuds/AvocadorableB
Summary: A Lucas and Yuqi one shot set during Mama 2020Disclaimer: This is all fanfiction, do NOT take this as real. Thank you for understanding. + things that happened in real life have been twisted for the fanfic
Relationships: Song Yuqi/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: Love Scenarios [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071404
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Russian Roulette

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a oneshot. It’s not exactly connected to my other fanfic, Love & Lies, But you might be able to find some references from it.  
> Kudos and comments are well appreciated. ><  
> Disclaimer: Things have been twisted a bit, for the story.  
> Enjoy! <3  
> \---

_ December 6, 2020 _

There is a warmth that tumbles out in the wintertime; when all else is so cold. It radiates from those who love and nurture as easily as they breathe. In truth, the sparks of warmth are always there no matter the season, just like a warm rock blends into a summer beach, yet melts winter ice. 

Then why was Lucas feeling so cold?

“Lucas, can you hand over my coat from the backseat.” Lucas was snapped out of his

thoughts at the sound of Taeyong’s voice.

“Here.” Lucas passed the bulky coat to Taeyong, which he quickly bundled himself up with. 

They, (meaning Nct) were all tucked into their warmest coats and were seated inside their cars waiting to be called into Cj & Em building. The annual Mama award show hosted by Mnet was coming close to an end, which meant the award ceremony part was coming up. It was night, they finished recording their performance only a couple of days ago, but Mnet told them they would have to stay outside and get ready there for the ceremony. 

The first problem was preparing for the ceremony itself, not only was it hard for the artists but the stylists had a tough time applying the makeup on them in the car. As Lucas waited for the stylist, he scrolled aimlessly through his phone. He could see other artists coming out of their cards and pumping their blood up, but Lucas would rather stay in the warmth of the car. From the corner of his eyes, Lucas could see Taeyong shift uneasily in his seat. It didn’t help that Taeyong’s back wasn’t fully back to normal, and the car seats were no use of help. A whirring sound of a window of the driver seat rolling down caught Lucas’s attention, 

“A lot of other groups are planning to book a hotel nearby.” Ten spoke as he leaned into the car holding half of Nct. The other half was in a different car, there were just too many of them. 

“Do you think we should do it then?” Taeyong warily responded.

“If our manager is, then sure.” Taeyong exhaled a breath of air at Ten’s words. 

“I’ll go talk then.” Taeyong slowly got up from his seat and hobbled to their manager standing outside in the chilly air. Ten twisted his head to the backseat, catching Lucas’s eyes.

“You should join me outside...it...pumping.” Ten spoke. Lucas gave him a quizzical look, confused about where Ten was coming from.

“Nah. Comfier here,” Lucas responded bluntly before going back to his phone leaving Jisung staring at the two of them surrounded in awkward silence. Lucas just wanted to get the day over with.

“Well…” Ten hesitated, “Well...she’s here.” Lucas felt his breath hitch at Ten’s words. 

“Whose she?” Jisung questioned innocently. Thankfully, before Lucas or Ten could answer, the passenger seat door opened revealing a grinning Taeyong.

“We can stay at the hotel.”

\---

Lucas nervously tapped his feet on the concrete floor as he and the rest of Nct waited to be called on stage to accept their awards. 

“On in 5!” Lucas heard a stage manager call out to them, but Lucas felt as if his hearing was blocked out. He had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, something he’d never felt before...no nervousness? Uneasiness? It must be the jitters. In the rush of the groups entering the stage and leaving, Lucas felt a sharp elbow strike his abdomen. Painfully.

And then it happened. The same feeling he first felt two years ago. Something he wanted to bury away and never feel again. Butterflies. Fuck. 

“Oh sorry!” The owner of the elbow turned around apologizing but stopped midway when they realized who they were talking to. “L-L-Lucas…?” Lucas swallowed painfully as he realized who he was looking at. 

“It’s fine...” Lucas trailed off as they kept their eye contact still, “Yuqi.” Lucas whispered under his breath, her name sounded so smooth, so silky and she hadn’t changed a bit. Sure she looked much more mature, but her eye smile was still there. 

“C’mon Luc-” Jungwoo fell silent at the sight of Yuqi. “Hello.” Jungwoo shifted from one leg to the other as he noticed the tension surrounding them. 

“Hello.” Yuqi barely acknowledged Jungwoo, her eyes only Lucas. Jungwoo quickly broke the silence not wanting to waste any time,

“Er Lucas, we should go.” Taking Lucas’s hand he pulled him away yelling behind him, “Bye Yusi!” 

“Yuqi, not Yusi,” Lucas muttered under his breath, but he hadn’t heard him. Lucas squinted his eyes trying to capture one last look of Yuqi, but the only thing he could see was her walking away from them with her group. Fuck. 

Taking a deep breath, Lucas plastered a smile on his face and along with the rest of his members, he walked on stage. He would worry later. Now, he would just smile and enjoy the moment.

\---

July 19, 2019

__ _ “We shouldn’t do this anymore Lucas,” Yuqi spoke as she stared out into the Han river. _

__ _ “What are you talking about,” Lucas questioned full of confusion, what was Yuqi talking about? Was she...no...that’s not possible. _

__ _ “We should break up,” Yuqi said as calmly as possible, still not facing Lucas. _

__ _ “What…” Lucas stammered shocked, what happened? What did he do? “What’s wrong Yuqi, we can figure out something...together!” A rumbling sound of a van arriving at the site could be heard from a far distance, but Lucas ignored it. _

__ _ “No,” Yuqi turned to Lucas, tears welling up in her eyes. “No, we can’t.” She moved to the side to leave, but Lucas stopped her grasping her arm. _

__ _ “At least tell me why, please.” Lucas pleaded with hope in his eyes.  _

__ _ “I can’t do this anymore,” Yuqi responded, with her arm still in his palm. _

__ _ “Do what?”  _

__ _ Yuqi gave out a breath of air, “I can’t have you missing on practices just to talk to me. And with the SuperM announcement nearing, I…” Yuqi trailed off as Lucas let go of her arm. _

__ _ “If that’s what you feel Yuqi...then I guess...I can’t stop you.” Lucas stammered out loud, Yuqi wasn’t the only one surprised at his words. Was he giving up so easily? _

__ _ “Well…” Yuqi started taken aback by Lucas’s words, “We'll see you soon then Lucas.” Lucas watched Yuqi enter the van without turning around, every step she took made Lucas’s heart plummet farther and farther. The van drove off leaving a heartbroken Lucas crumbling to the ground of the Jamsil Railway bridge. He winced in pain as he felt his back touch a metal object, he twisted his head to see the object. Surprised to see it was a sign, he skimmed the words, heart clenching painfully on every word. _

__ _ “Where relationships begin and end.” _

\------ 

_ December 6, 2020 _

“Yo Lucas,”

“Huh?” Lucas responded, lifting his head at the sound of his roommate's voice. 

“As I was saying, the bathroom is all yours,” Xiaojun responded, his voice full of sympathy. Word got around about Yuqi at the show, but thankfully it hadn’t gotten too far. WayV was the only one who knew about Yuqi and him, plus Mark and Jungwoo. And Lucas would like to keep it that way.

“You got to bed, I think I’m going to grab a drink or something,” Lucas replied, slipping on a bathroom robe as Xiaojun shrugged.

“Try not to do anything stupid,” Xiaojun yelled from his bed as he switched off the lights.

“Can’t promise you anything!” Lucas called back, stuffing a pack of cigarettes into his pocket. Lucas tried to stay away from cigarettes during promoting time, but it didn’t matter much to him since it was coming close to an end. He would get something from the vending machine and head out to smoke, maybe he would invite Jungwoo. Or maybe not.

It wasn’t until he reached the vending machine did he realize he didn’t have any money on him.

“ _ Fuck _ .” He muttered under his breath.

“Here you go!” Lucas felt a hand snake around his waist and place something in his robe pocket. Lucas felt himself smile as he realized it was money, how sweet of the person. Lucas swiveled around to thank them, or possibly object but he found himself face to face with a familiar face. 

“Y...Yuqi?” Lucas stammered out loud. How had he gotten himself in this situation, again?

“Lucas…” Yuqi trailed off as she realized their faces were only inches apart, but she didn’t pull away. 

It felt like an eternity as they stood in the middle of the hallway, looking at each other in the eye, waiting for the other one to pull away. But they couldn’t. It was as if their hearts were magnets connecting, unable to retreat from each other. It didn’t take long for them to get any closer, Lucas’s arms swung around her waist, and not even waiting for a beat, Yuqi crashed her lips into his. Lucas felt the heat rise inside him to his chest, as she slipped her tongue in between his lips.

“ _ My room. _ ” Yuqi whispered into Lucas’s ear in a low voice, as he only nodded breathlessly.

Lucas didn’t know exactly how he reached Yuqi’s single bedroom, but he found himself lying below her body deep under the silk blankets. He pulled her in, claiming her mouth again, hungry and intense, by the time Lucas became aware of his fingers, they had already slipped under her shirt, her skin smooth and radiating heat. 

That night, Lucas let his body out of control, something he hadn’t done in a while.

\---

_ December 7, 2020 _

The egg yolk sun poured through the cracks in the blind and awaited entrance into Lucas’s eyes. Was it already morning? Was the beautiful night already over?

“Hey,” Lucas whispered into Yuqi’s ear.

“Morning to you too,” Yuqi grumbled as she slowly peeled her eyes open. “Your abs have grown since last year.” Yuqi gave a small smirk as Lucas blushed. 

“So has yours.” 

“Manager wants me to tone it down though.” Yuqi sighed out loud.

“Fuck him them.” Lucas quickly added on, “Not literally of course.” Yuqi gave out a laugh, before falling silent as Lucas checked the time on his phone which was on the nightstand.

“Do you have to go?” Yuqi questioned tentatively, excepting Lucas to say no.

“Yes.” Yuqi’s face fell a bit but was quickly replaced with a small smile. 

“We should do this more often.” Yuqi offered as she pulled herself up, leaning against the headboard with only a silk blanket covering her.

“Do what?” Lucas asked absentmindedly as he scrolled through the texts he had missed.

“This.” Yuqi spread her arms around, “Be young and free, no strings attached.” 

Lucas set his phone down, and turned to Yuqi, “Yuqi…” 

“We’ll be careful! Don’t worry!” She scoffed, “I’m an expert at sneaking around.” 

“Yuqi…” Lucas bit the bottom of his lip nervously, “If this is how our relationship is going to be...I don't want it.” Lucas finished off pulling his legs out of the blanket, avoiding Yuqi’s eyes.

“What?”

“I want something...firm. Solid.” What are you doing? Lucas thought to himself, just say yes to Yuqi and go on! Lucas turned around to her, slipping back on his robe. “I want something long term, not something that’ll be broken in a minute.” 

“Lucas…” 

“I’m sorry Yuqi.” Without looking behind him, Lucas left Yuqi dumbfounded. Just like how Yuqi had left him that day.

\--- 

_ December 7, 2020 _

Lucas watched from the far distance a man around his height present a bouquet of red roses to his partner on the Jamsil Railway bridge. Under the sunset sky, Lucas could see her jumping into his arms. Wasn’t that Yuqi and Lucas some years ago? One fine evening after recording an episode of Running Man, they had run out together on the bridge. He had presented a bouquet of roses, and he had asked her to go out with him. She didn’t say yes at first. So Lucas tried again. And again. And after what felt like a million times, she had said yes. He still remembered that feeling of holding her hand tightly walking around the moonlight sky that night. 

He had loved her. But had she loved him?


End file.
